1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum systems used on board air-craft, land-craft and sea-craft with improved means for providing the vacuum source. The vacuum will become available immediately following engine start up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vacuum source is normally derived by means such as vacuum pumps, wet or dry or venturis located within the slip stream.